mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
Season 2 is the current season in Mad City. You can rank up in this season and get special rewards for doing so. There is a reward unlockable every 5 ranks. For example, players can unlock the Oreo vehicle skin at rank 5, the Candy Web gun skin at rank 10, and the Gecko vehicle skin at rank 15. Once the season is over, your rank will reset for the next season. Ranks are the leveling system for seasons. Players can gain ranks by earning XP in the game. XP can be earned by performing various tasks in the game. Each team has a different way of earning XP for ranks, though some teams can have similar methods of earning them. Ranks will have a requirement of XP in order to rank up to the next rank. Once the XP requirement is met, players will rank up to the next rank. For example, if a player is at Rank 1 and gains the XP needed to rank up, the player will be promoted to Rank 2. This will go on until the player reaches Rank 100, which is the highest rank a player can reach. In order to rank up, players must earn XP. XP can be earned by completing simple in-game tasks, such as driving, killing, robbing, arresting, and more. Prisoner * 50 XP: Pickpocketing Police Officers * 25 XP: Kill (in case prisoner gets a weapon) * 25 XP: Crafting (Knife, Hammer, C4) * 15 XP: Disabling Flying Vehicle * 10 XP: Workout (Field, 6 seconds) * 10 XP: Looting (Boxes,Barrels, Garbage Cans) * 1 XP: Driving/Flying/Boating * 1 XP: Popped Tire Police * 50 - 600 XP: Arresting Criminals (XP depending on bounty) * 100 XP: Arresting escaping Prisoners * 25 XP: Paycheck (Recieved at 6 PM in-game time) * 25 XP: Kill * 15 XP: Disabling Flying Vehicles * 10 XP: Workout * 5 XP: Tasering * 1 XP: Driving/Flying/Boating * 1 XP: Popped Tire Criminal * 400 XP: Completing Nightclub heist * 350 XP: Completing Jewelry Store heist * 300 XP: Completing Casino heist * 250 XP: Completing Bank heist * 150 XP: Completing Cargo Ship heist * 50 XP: Pickpocketing Police Officers * 25 XP: Kill * 15 XP: Disabling Flying Vehicles * 10 XP: Workout (in case criminal gets into prison) * 1 XP: Driving/Flying/Boating * 1 XP: Popped Tire Hero * 25 XP: Kill * 15 XP: Disabling Flying Vehicle * 10 XP: Workout (in case hero gets into prison) * 1 XP: Driving * 1 XP: Popped Tire Once players rank up to a specific rank, they will be rewarded with an exclusive season reward. These rewards are given every 5 ranks earned by a player. * There is now a desert area by the volcano with a pyramid and other sand structures, that was most likely caused by the volcano. And the trees around the volcano are black now. And where there used to be a waterfall, there is now a lava waterfall. * There is a snowy section of the map next to Paradise Pier. * There are purple crystals that appeared on the map(or crashed on the map) located by the Bank, and by them there is low gravity. Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:Browse